The use of halogens, including iodine, to purify water is known to clean or disinfect water. However, problems exist regarding purification levels, particulate matter and the amount of time the disinfectant must interact with the water to purify a volume of water. Iodine has long been recognized as an effective disinfectant for waterborne bacteria. It is equal to or better than chlorine for reduction of pathogenic species that are known to contaminate potable water sources. Chang and Morris (1952, cited in Block, 1977) showed that waterborne microbial contamination was reduced by 7 logs or greater when using 3-4ppm for 12 min at 24° C. (this is a CT value of about 48).